kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Flanagan
Walter Flanagan (born October 23, 1967) is an American actor, comic book artist and comic book store proprietor. He is a relative unknown to all but those familiar with Kevin Smith's "View Askewniverse". Flanagan is a long-time friend of Smith's who worked at the same Rec Center. According to Smith's book Silent Bob Speaks, it was Flanagan who first turned Smith on to comic books. Smith cites Flanagan as being the influence for the Brodie Bruce character, down to the Dixie Cup full of soda that the character carries with him everywhere as well as the October birth date''Mallrats'' DVD commentary. Walt also inspired the character of Olaf, seen in Clerks as Silent Bob's cousin from Russia. Filmography *''Clerks'' (1994): In Smith's debut movie, Flanagan was credited with four different roles (which made Kevin Smith, on the Clerks laserdisc commentary, refer to Flanagan as "The Lon Chaney, Jr. of the 1990's"). Among these were the egg-obsessed guidance counselor, the cigarette protester who bought the cigarettes immediately after the protest, the customer offended by the lewd "jizz mopper" discussion, and the customer to whom Randal said the resident cat's name was "Annoying Customer." He also designed the clown animation that made up the View Askew logo. He also appeared in the Soul Asylum video for "Can't Even Tell", directed by Kevin Smith. *''Mallrats'' (1995): Flanagan played perhaps his most well-known and most recurring role of Walt Grover the Fanboy. Fanboy is known for accompanying his friend Steve-Dave (Bryan Johnson) at all times and stoogishly agreeing with everything he has to say with his trademark phrase "You tell 'em, Steve-Dave!" He also appears in an uncredited role as one of Mr. Svenning's assistants who places a podium in the wrong place on a stage. He was also given a credit for being a set production assistant on Mallrats. *''Chasing Amy'' (1997): Flanagan did not appear in the theatrical cut, but was in a deleted scene (again as Walt Grover the Fanboy) alongside Johnson's Steve-Dave. Despite this, his dog is yet again mentioned in one of the "Bluntman and Chronic" pages during the opening. *''Dogma'' (1999): Flanagan appeared as Fanboy alongside Steve-Dave protesting the abortion clinic that Bethany works at. *''Vulgar'' (2000): He appeared in Bryan Johnson's film Vulgar as a Caddy. *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001): Fanboy and Steve-Dave appeared as two of the audience members who walk out and bash the Bluntman and Chronic movie. *''Clerks: The Animated Series: Flanagan also made an appearance as Fanboy alongside Steve-Dave (played by Bryan Johnson) in three episodes of the ''Clerks cartoon, all of which were never aired. *''Clerks II (2006): Flanagan appears as a customer, reprising one of his roles from ''Clerks. Bibliography He has provided the art for two comic books published by |IDW and written by Bryan Johnson: *''Karney'' (2005)This page has moved *''War of the Undead'' (2007)This page has moved Additionally, Flanagan will be penciling the upcoming Batman: Cacophony limited series, which will be written by Kevin Smith. References Walt Flanagan has been the subject of a few inside jokes in the Askewniverse movies. In Clerks and Mallrats, respectively, both Randal and Brodie tell bizarre stories of their cousin Walter. Randal and Brodie are supposed to be cousins themselves according to Smith, so presumably they are speaking of the same cousin Walter. Also, in Mallrats, Jay makes the comment "that guy's faster than Walt Flanagan's dog." This comment is expanded upon in the comic book prequel to Mallrats starring Jay and Silent Bob, where they get Walt's dog high. When provoked, Krypto (the dog) hops the fence, and chases the stoner duo across Leonardo township (passing the YMCA where Julie Dwyer has just met her untimely demise). He was also referenced by name in issue #3 of the Green Arrow story "Quiver", which Kevin Smith wrote.http://newsaskew.com/comics/greenarrow/va3.jpg Other activities *Walter currently works at Kevin Smith's comic book store, Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash, in Red Bank, New Jersey. He and Johnson (who managed the West Coast Stash until November 2007) also can be seen manning the "View Askew" booth at various comic conventions around the country. *He is married and has two daughters. *He is a fan of going to fleamarkets and New Jersey Devils games. *His favourite films of all time are the Lethal Weapon series, especially the original and its sequel. *His "Walt Grover the Fanboy" character was made into one of the many "Inaction figures" toys based on the films (appearing as part of the Mallrats series). *Walt was featured on Kevin's SModcast several times, to replace Scott Mosier, when he was absent. Notes External links * Walt Flanagan on IMDb * 2003 Interview with Flanagan Category:Cast Category:Clerks Cast Category:Mallrats Cast Category:Dogma Cast Category:Vulgar Cast Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Cast Category:Clerks the Animated Series Characters Category:Clerks II Cast Category:Mallrats Crew